An Open Window
by CullenMasenAlways
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Meses después de que Edward se fuera, Bella encontró una carta en su cama. Sólo había una persona que podía realizar tal hazaña sin ser notado. One-shot.


**¡Hola hermosas! Regresé con una hermosa historia.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de JK5959. Y me dio el permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**An Open Window**

Bella estaba inmóvil sentada en el sofá, entregada por completo al vacío. Desde qué _él _se había ido, era incapaz de manejar cualquier sensación, excepto el vacío que su partida había creado. Tenía la mirada perdida y fija en la televisión, mientras Charlie veía su juego. Su padre no prestaba la más mínima atención al juego de béisbol que frecuentemente robaba su interés todas las noches. No, ahora su preocupación era únicamente su hija y el estado en el que parecía haberse quedado desde la partida de Edward Cullen.

Tenía una pequeña idea de qué era por lo que pasaba. Ser dejado por el amor de tu vida, la madre de Bella, podía entender su dolor. Pero lo que no podía entender era por qué parecía haber perdido la razón de vivir. Iba más allá de su comprensión el por qué dejaría que un muchacho tuviese ese tipo de influencia en ella.

Charlie nunca le había hablado de _él _después de ese primer día en el bosque. Se dio cuenta de que le dolía demasiado el sólo hecho de mencionar su nombre. Abandonó el tema. No pasó desapercibido para él, el pequeño cambio en ella después de ese día —el día que _él _se había ido—, ya no era la misma Bella que había sido.

El primer mes había sido un tormento y Charlie esperaba jamás volver a vivirlo. La primera semana no comía y casi no salía de su cuarto. Y no había manera de hacerla razonar, ya que se encerraba en su cuarto. Cuando esa primera tortuosa primera semana pasó, lentamente comenzó a integrarse de vuelta a su vida, sin Edward Cullen, el verdadero amor de su vida.

Después de un par de meses, gradualmente, regresó a su rutina diaria. No quería preocupar a su padre ni a sus amigos, así que escondía su dolor, pero nada bien. Hacía sus deberes y cuidaba de su padre como normalmente lo hacía, pero apenas hablaba, a menos que le hablaran directamente y no hacía otra cosa que leer sola en su cuarto, u ocasionalmente sentarse con Charlie.

Se regodeaba en el vacío que sentía, como si esa fuera la única manera para sobrevivir. Si dejaba que algún sentimiento o emoción se colara en su muy bien hecha muralla, se desmoronaría por el peso de la agonía.

Bella nunca imaginó que un hombre tendría esa clase de poder sobre ella. Nunca quiso que nadie fuese la razón por la que se levantase cada día por la mañana. Pero parecía que ese era el caso. Edward la había cautivado desde ese primer día en la cafetería. Su mundo había cambiado por completo. Él era el amor de su vida, la razón por la que existía, y ya no la amaba. Era un dolor que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

El dolor por saber que ya no la amaba era la peor tortura que jamás pudo sentir. Peor que el dolor de haber dejado su casa en Phoenix, peor que las miles de veces que se cayó, y aún mucho peor que el veneno que corrió por sus venas gracias al ataque de James.

Miró hacia abajo, acariciando la cicatriz de la mordida en su mano. El único recordatorio que tenía de que Edward realmente existió. Se había llevado todo con él; cada regalo, cada fotografía, todos los recuerdos de su amor. No dejó rastro de él mismo ni de su familia. Se había quedado en su mundo. Era como si jamás hubiese existido.

Pero realmente, ¿cómo podía olvidarse de él? Era su alma gemela. El tipo de amor que tenían el uno por el otro era de historia de cuentos; tan puro e ilimitado, intenso y apasionado. Era la clase de amor por la que darías lo que fuese por tenerlo, el tipo de amor por el que valía la pena morir. O eso es lo que había pensado. Estaba lista para dejar atrás su humanidad por Edward, para vivir como inmortal, a su lado, por la eternidad. Y si era honesta consigo misma, aún anhelaba una vida a su lado, a pesar de que Edward ya no la amase.

La cicatriz estaba unos cuantos grados por debajo de la temperatura normal del resto de su cuerpo, y le traía recuerdos de cuando estuvieron juntos. No creía que pudiese sentir alguna superficie fría sin que le recordase a sus caricias.

Su piel fría de granito era como el cielo para ella. Sus caricias siempre ardían contra su piel y enviaban electricidad a través de sus venas. Quería sentir eso de nuevo, pero sabía que jamás lo tendría de vuelta.

Pensar en él hacía que el hoyo en su pecho, doliera, palpitando con una intensidad que sólo él podía curar. Era como sentir el viento pasar a través de una herida abierta; punzaba con tal fuerza que casi la dejaba inmóvil. Jadeó en busca de aire, esperando que Charlie no la hubiese oído.

Generalmente no se permitía pensar en él. Perderse en sus pensamientos por él no era un lujo que podía tomarse. La pérdida de Edward era demasiado dolorosa como para soportar, y sabía que el tiempo no curaría sus heridas. Así que, pensar en el en ese momento, eran como mil puñaladas para su corazón ya herido.

No queriendo que su padre viese la agonía en su rostro, Bella le dio un beso de buenas noches y subió las escaleras. Miró a su hija con la tristeza pintada en los ojos, mientras subía las escaleras, deseando que hubiese algo que pudiese hacer para quitarle el dolor. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para curar sus heridas.

Guío sus pies hasta el baño donde se encontraban sus ropas para dormir aunque sabía que sería otra noche llena de pesadillas y gritos. Se sentía mal porque estaba haciendo que su papá también pasara por eso. Odiaba que sus miedos nocturnos lo llevaran hasta estar junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano y acariciándola hasta que los sollozos se calmasen. Pero no podía evitar las imágenes que pasaban dentro de su cabeza, cuando estaba inconsciente. Verlo irse una y otra vez en sus sueños era toda una tortura, una tortura de la que no podía escapar.

Se miró al espejo y no reconoció a la persona que estaba mirándola de vuelta. Era una abatida y atormentada versión de sí misma. No quedaba vida en ella. Su piel estaba fantasmalmente blanca, sus ojos vacíos y hundidos por la falta de sueño, y su cuerpo frágil por la mala alimentación. No era que no quisiese comer, simplemente su estómago no aguantaba nada.

Su ausencia se había llevado con él, cada aspecto de su vida. Sus calificaciones habían bajado, la mayoría de sus amigos ni le hablaban, y su padre le había amenazado con enviarla lejos por ayuda.

Aunque, realmente, no se preocupaba por esas cosas. Sin Edward, nada importaba. La vida no era digna de ser vivida si él no estaba con ella para compartirla. Claro, nunca se suicidaría, pero eso no significaba que disfrutaría el resto de su vida en la tierra sin él.

Bella abrió su puerta y se congeló al dar sólo cinco pasos dentro de su habitación. Miró su cama por tiempo indefinido. En la almohada habían flores y una carta. Sólo existía una persona que podía entrar a su cuarto sin ser notado. _Edward._

Su corazón comenzó a martillear fuertemente y su respiración era errática. Podía sentir las lágrimas comenzar a salir. _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?, _pensó. Dijo que nunca volvería.

Forzó sus pies a moverse, para poder acercarse a la cama. Todo su alrededor parecía moverse lentamente. Recogió las flores y las vio detenidamente, dándose cuenta que eran un corazón sangrante, una flor de almendro y una rosa. No iban muy bien juntas, pero eran exquisitas. Eran, por supuesto, perfectas. Los tallos cortados perfectamente, los colores vivos, y ni un pétalo estaba marchito. Eran exactamente el tipo de flor que Edward dejaría.

Dejó que sus lágrimas corriesen por su rostro, sin atreverse a enjugarlas. Milagrosamente el dolor en su pecho no era insoportable. Tal vez, saber que estaba de vuelta curaba la herida un poco. Aun si no lo podía tenerlo de la manera que quería, la llenaba de una felicidad que no había sentido desde que se fue, saber que había regresado.

Recogió el sobre que simplemente tenía escrito _Bella _en el frente, en su perfecta caligrafía. La podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

Con manos temblorosas, la abrió y sacó la hoja del sobre. Era una carta, una de la que no estaba segura de poder soportar, pero necesitaba leerla, aun así. Desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer. Las palabras la arroparon como una cálida manta.

_Mi amada Bella,_

_Estoy seguro de que te preguntarás por qué te he escrito esta carta. Sé que prometí que jamás regresaría, y que el irme sería como si nunca hubiese existido, pero simplemente, ya no puedo estar lejos de ti. Soy una pobre excusa de un hombre por el solo hecho de permitirme agobiarte de esta manera, pero necesito expresar el arrepentimiento que siento; el dolor y pesar que me sobrepasa cada día de mi patética vida. Esta carta, es mi lamentable intento para implorar tu perdón._

_Las palabras no pueden expresar adecuadamente cuánto significas para mí, mi Bella. Tu amor le dio sentido a mi existencia; me dio esperanza. Una esperanza que jamás había sentido, hasta que llegaste. El hecho de que una criatura tan magnífica como tú pudiese amarme iba más allá de mi compresión. Nunca entendí exactamente qué fue lo que viste en mí. Soy un monstruo y no merezco la clase de felicidad que me brindas. Pero la acepté, de todas maneras, por ser el ser egoísta que soy._

_Cuando te dejé ese día en el bosque, fue el momento más insoportable de mi vida, incluso más doloroso que ese primer día en la clase de Biología. Dejarte fue terriblemente insoportable. Lastimarte fue aún peor. El dolor que sentía cada día sólo era eclipsado por el dolor de pensar que casi te perdí en Phoenix; un día que me perseguirá toda la eternidad._

_Ver cómo te herí me deshizo y todavía no me he recuperado de ello. Estar sin ti es más de lo que puedo soportar. Sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido; no tengo propósito. Mi corazón ruega por estar cerca de tuyo, cada segundo del día, aunque sea sólo por un momento. Los pedazos de mi corazón destruido son tan pequeños que podrían pasar por el ojo de una aguja._

_Te dije que no te amaba más, pero fue una mentira. La peor mentira que he dicho jamás. Fue pura blasfemia. Fue el momento más deplorable de mi existencia. Mirar tu rostro, ver cómo entendías mis palabras, casi me hizo caer de rodillas. Pensar que me creíste tan rápido, de que pudieses dudar de mi amor por ti, me hizo sentir que me rompía en pedazos. No sabía que tenías tan poca fe de mi amor por ti. Sólo ese hecho me causa un dolor completamente diferente._

_Necesito que sepas que mi amor por ti aún está vivo. Es constante en mi vida; un fuego que nunca se apaga y que jamás podrá ser extinguido. Incluso si mi vida llega a su fin, mi amor permanecerá, nunca morirá. Te amaba antes, te amo ahora y siempre te voy a amar. Nunca lo dudes, mi amor. Me daña más que a ti, saber que te he convencido de lo contrario. Es un dolor que jamás podré olvidar, y voy a lamentar que nunca podré recompensarte por ello._

_Mi amor por ti es tan fuerte que me alejó de ti cuando no quería dejar de estar junto a ti. El incidente en tu cumpleaños fue el punto de inflexión. El sólo pensar en perderte, hace que mi corazón se estruje de dolor, pero perderte porque estás en mi vida, bueno, sería algo con lo que no podría vivir. No podía perderte porque mi mundo era demasiado peligroso por nuestro amor. No podía ser el motivo de tu muerte._

_Me repetía eso para poder soportar el dolor de estar sin ti, mientras eso significara que tú estarías a salvo. Mi amor por ti era y es tan fuerte que te dejé para que pudieses tener una vida normal. No importaba cuánto me doliese, necesitaba alejarme de ti. Mereces una vida normal; una sin mí, y los males que provoco. Mereces todo lo que el mundo ofrece. Mereces todo lo que no te puedo dar._

_Tenía la esperanza de que te pudieses olvidar de mí y siguieses adelante. Quizá encontrar un esposo amoroso y tener una feliz y hermosa familia. Duele saber que nunca te podré dar eso. Deseo con todo lo que soy que pudiese darte esa familia que mereces, pero no está en mi poder hacerlo. Y por mucho que deseé que te olvidases de mí, mi parte egoísta confía en que no lo hayas hecho._

_Pensé que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de ti, dejarte tener una vida normal, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo. No puedo vivir sin ti conmigo. Te extraño como el sol extraña a la flor; como el sol extraña la flor en lo crudo del invierno. En lugar de dirigir mi luz hacia la belleza, mi corazón se endurece como el helado mundo en la que tu ausencia me ha dejado._

_Oro porque no hayas avanzado sin mí, que quizá haya una pequeña esperanza de que quizá me sigas amando. Con gusto rogaré por tu perdón por el resto de mis días, si tan solo me dieras una segunda oportunidad. Sé que no lo merezco, y no te culparía por rechazarme, pero te juro que pasaré la eternidad probándome merecedor de tu amor, si me lo permites._

_Lo eres todo para mí. Eres mi vida, mi corazón, la única razón de mi existir. No creía que una criatura como yo tuviese un alma, pero ahora sé que sí tengo. Eres tú. Tú eres mi alma. Tú eres la esencia de todo lo que es bueno y puro en mí. Y sin mi alma, sin ti, mi vida no tiene valor. Ando perdido en esta no-vida sin dirección, sin propósito. No soy nada, y quizá sí debiese dejar de existir._

_La esperanza me guía, es lo que me hace sobrellevar el día y la noche. La esperanza de que encuentres un motivo en tu corazón para permitirme otra oportunidad. Anhelo el día en el que te pueda tener de nuevo entre mis brazos y ser capaz de ver tu hermoso rostro. No pasa un día que no extrañe tu cuerpo amoldado al mío, las caricias de tu cálido cuerpo, el sentir tus labios y las sensaciones que me producen tus besos. Eres y siempre serás la mejor parte de mí._

_Mi amor por ti es inquebrantable y jamás morirá. Siempre has tenido mi corazón, Bella. Lo dejé contigo ese día y jamás le pertenecerá a nadie más. Pongo la decisión en tus manos. Si das cabida de mí en tu vida, deja tu ventana abierta esta noche. Si la respuesta es no y la ventana permanece cerrada, no te culparé por esa decisión. Sé que te he herido. Lo tendré presente cada día. Y jamás sabrás cuánto realmente lo siento. No espero tu perdón, pero lo anhelo. Te amo, Bella Swan, por toda la eternidad._

_Con todo el amor que poseo, permanecerá, ahora y para siempre,_

_Tuyo, Edward._

Edward esperaba con ansiedad en el bosque junto a la casa de Bella. Podía escuchar los sollozos que escapaban de su cuerpo. Su agonía le atravesaba como si fuera la de él mismo y casi hace que se eche a llorar en ese mismo momento. No sabía si lo perdonaría y ciertamente no la culparía si no lo hacía. Pero Edward se dio cuenta, en el último par de meses, que el haberla dejado fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido. No podía vivir sin ella, tanto como un humano necesitaba el aire para respirar. Ella era su aire, la razón por la que vivía cada día.

No se atrevió a entrar a su cuarto. No sabía si quiera, si lo quería ver, pero necesitaba hacerle saber cómo se sentía, y fue por eso que dejó la carta. Sólo esperaba que lo aceptase de vuelta en su vida.

Junto con la carta dejó tres flores; una rosa, una flor de almendro y un corazón sangrante. No sabía si entendía el significado de éstas, pero para Edward significaban mucho. La rosa representaba su eterno amor por ella, la flor de almendro, la esperanza para el futuro y el corazón sangrante, representaba su arrepentimiento. El profundo arrepentimiento por todo el dolor y la pena que le causó.

Edward nunca había sentido esa clase de dolor antes. Dejar a Bella fue desgarrador. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de su vista ese día, se tiró en el suelo del bosque, sollozando secamente. Nunca había sentido nada tan agonizante y supo en ese momento, que el dolor jamás se iría. Se quedaría con él, todos los días de su existencia. Y sólo incrementaba cuando los días se convertían en semanas y las semanas en meses.

Casi no cazaba; se había aislado en una casucha que llamaba departamento. Dejó a su familia cuando dejó a Bella, y nunca regresó ni contestó ninguna de sus llamadas. Sin Bella en su vida, todo lo demás no tenía razón de ser.

Cada día que estuvo lejos, se libraba una batalla dentro de él, peleaba consigo mismo sobre si debiese regresar a su amada o dejarla libre. El lado racional le decía que la deje en paz, pero el lado egoísta, ese que había adquirido recientemente desde que Bella entró a su vida, le rogaba por regresar por ella. Qué tentador era, el pensar en tenerla de nuevo. Pero no le podía hacer eso. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar lejos de ella y así ella pudiese estar a salvo.

Era una lucha constante, cada día peleaba por estar lejos de ella, pero, eventualmente, el dolor fue demasiado que no lo pudo soportar. Sabía que su vida sin ella nunca sería igual, y no quería ver en qué se convertiría si no regresaba. Ella era su salvación, su hogar y no podía estar lejos de ella por más tiempo.

Edward se puso de pie, después de haber estado acuclillado durante horas en el húmedo suelo del bosque, preguntándose si abriría la ventana. Aunque estaba completamente consciente de que no merecía su perdón.

Caminó hasta el límite del bosque, listo para esperar toda la noche, si tenía que, cuando se paralizó, quedándose helado en su lugar. Miró al segundo piso de la residencia de los Swan donde estaba el cuarto de Bella.

La escena ante él, era como un faro llamándole; llamándole al hogar donde se encontraba el amor de su existencia. Le había perdonado. Le estaba dando otra oportunidad. Era lo más maravilloso que hubiese visto. Era una ventana abierta.

* * *

**Wow, ya extrañaba Fanfiction.**

**Bueno, antes de que se arranquen los pelos por haberlo dejado ahí, la historia tiene una segunda parte. Hahaha. Sí, es un one-shot. Pero son como dos one-shots que tratan de lo mismo. Como los libros de Crepúsculo haha. Son cuatro, pero tratan de lo mismito.**

**Espero que de verdad les guste esta historia. Me hizo llorar cuando la leí de la primera vez, mientras la traducía, cuando la terminé y la releí y ahorita que la volví a leer para subirla. Me encanta, me encanta. Hahaha.**

**Bueno, pronto tendré la segunda parte. Ahorita estoy en exámenes, y terminan el martes mis exámenes, trataré de subirlo el mismo martes o el miércoles, ¿sí?**

**Gracias por adelantado, a todas las que van a leer la historia, agregar a favoritos y a dejar un review. De verdad. Cuídense mucho. (Según el corregidor de ortografía de internet... cuídense es con 's'. ¿Está bien?) Haha.**


End file.
